


Near Miss

by fictorium



Series: if you think I don't miss you everyday [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: Cat has a near-death experience, then Kara shows up. Written for the prompt "I thought you were dead.”Originally posted at Tumblr.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: if you think I don't miss you everyday [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698529
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Near Miss

Cat didn’t expect the whoosh and sense of gravity tilting that accompanied Supergirl’s arrivals, but she styled it out nonetheless.

“I thought you were dead.” Kara had the accusation out before her golden curls have settled from all the bouncing around during landing. 

“No, I was kidnapped by a two-bit villain with a fondness for soliloquies, like a low-budget Sir Ian McKellen. I only wished I were dead.”

“Cat–”

“You didn’t get to save me, Kara, but you’re off the hook. I saved myself. Nothing I can do to resurrect this formerly perfect Prada blazer, but every battle has its casualties.”

Kara moved closer, gripping Cat’s upper arms with that carefully moderated strength. It wasn’t lost on Cat how Kara’s biceps flexed and tensed beneath the suit. Delicious.

“No, you don’t understand. I thought you were _dead_ , Cat. I’ve… done some things. Rounded up everyone who ever threatened you. Made some threats of my own. I’ve been a one-alien vigilante force avenging the death of Cat Grant. It’s been… messy.”

Cat shook her head at Kara’s anguish. “I’m very flattered, but that wasn’t necessary. You can always make things right. You always do.”

“I’m just so glad you’re not dead.” Kara pulled Cat in for the full, slightly bone-crushing hug. Cat drank in every sensation of it, from the way Kara somehow smelled like sunshine and meadows, to the way her muscles rippled under Cat’s slightest touch. “Sometimes I feel like I’m going to lose everyone, but losing you, Cat.”

“Kara, I really think my hair has suffered enough neglect these past few days without you giving it a saline infusion.”

“So-sorry, I…”

“No, I understand the crying. I’m just suggesting somewhere more private than the sidewalk outside the crime scene I just escaped. Why don’t you fly me home, have your hero moment? Then I can see my son and almost as importantly, the rainforest shower in my bathroom.”

“Oh! Yes, I can do that!”

Cat didn’t get a chance to check for photographers before Kara had her up, up, and away, safely cradled in those impressive arms. 

“Carter’s on his way, his plane lands in thirty minutes,” Kara explained as they landed on the balcony outside Cat’s bedroom. “And I called–”

She silenced Kara with a kiss.

There wasn’t much thought involved, but Cat felt a sudden urge to stop the talk of logistics, and what she’d missed, and all the panic she’d felt alone in that dark place for days. She wanted light, and warmth, and safety. Everything that Kara represented, and wasn’t she standing right there?

The kiss took Kara by surprise at first, but before Cat could rethink her impulsive act, she felt herself hugged around the waist and lifted off the ground, all the better for Kara to kiss back with all the same emotion that had caused her to cry moments before.

“Oh,” Cat said when the kiss came to an end.

“Oh,” Kara agreed. “So, um, weren’t you saying something about a shower?”

“Are you complaining about my post-kidnap hygiene?”

“No,” Kara replied, with one of those sunny smiles. “But I could come and scrub your back for you. If you’d like some company, I mean.”

“Well, aren’t you forward?” Cat started to head inside, beckoning for Kara to follow. “Come along, Kara. Let’s see how alive you can make me feel.”


End file.
